Uchiha Interrogation
by AngelWings0409
Summary: Naruto interrogates Sasuke to make sure he's the perfect guy for Sakura One-Shot. Modern World


**Uchiha Interrogation**

…

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha. Birds were chirping, the sky was blue and everyone was going about doing their daily business. Unfortunately for Uchiha Sasuke, he had no idea any of this was happening because right at that moment, he was stuck in someone's basement sitting on a hard chair. Of course, things couldn't get any worse, now could they?

…

It was dark, courtesy of the blindfold wrapped around his eyes, and his hands and feet were bound together. He could hear shuffling so assumed that someone was in there with him. That person was mumbling under his breath too softly for the Uchiha to hear anything he was saying, but he assumed that his captor was under stress or something of the sort.

He honestly didn't know how this had happened or even why. He had gone to bed like he usually did, nothing strange happened at all. But when he woke up this morning, he definitely was **not** in his bed.

Eventually he got tired of waiting and called out to whoever was in there with him.

"Oi, who's there? Get this thing off my face."

Suddenly the blindfold was pulled off and a blinding light was shone into his eyes. Blinking rapidly at the sudden light source, he grimaced and half closed his eyes. Looking to who was holding the light, he saw a head of unruly blonde locks and blue eyes staring at him from across a table in front of him.

"Naruto? Dobe, what's going on here?" He was exasperated. His best friend was keeping him in a dirty basement… The raven haired teen made a mental note to get the blonde back ten times over for this.

Naruto said nothing and walked around the table, glaring at Sasuke. After a while, the blonde stood once again in front of the table and finally spoke.

"So… you want to be with my Sakura-chan, eh?" He said, a questioning tone in his voice that made Sasuke roll his eyes.

"This is what this is about? Stop messing around! Naruto, I swear, if you don't let me out of this, I will-"

"Shut up!" The blonde cut him off and glared at him.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's tone but before he could say anything, the blonde was continuing with what he wanted to say.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions… to make sure you'll treat Sakura-chan right."

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. It was honestly quite weird. Naruto never acted like that. Did he eat something weird maybe?

"I'll be the one asking questions, not you."

**Well this is strange.**

"Just answer my questions and if you answer correctly, I'll let you go." Naruto paused and then reluctantly said, "With Sakura-chan."

Then began a chain of the strangest questions only Sasuke himself or Naruto would know about their pink haired friend, or in Sasuke's case, girlfriend.

The Uchiha cursed his luck. How had he not woken up when Naruto brought him here?

…

Sakura was still asleep in her bed while all of this was happening. It was a strange feeling not to be woken up and even stranger to be sleeping in while her body knew it. Of course, the sleeping female knew automatically that there was something utterly weird going on since there was no dumb Uchiha to jump on her till she woke up or splatter cold water on her face.

…

She awoke with a start and glanced at her bedside clock, before throwing her head back down and groaning into her pillow. It was way past the time she usually got up and what was even stranger was the fact that Sasuke was not around yet. Usually at this time he would be lying on her couch downstairs watching TV or talking with her parents if they were home. But from her bed, she could hear nothing, no sound, everything was dead silent.

Getting up out of her bed, she quickly ran downstairs to check if anyone was home. Her parents had gone to work, as usual, but there was no sign the Uchiha had even been there. Sakura knew it was a daily routine for him to come over, her dad, bless him, had even given the raven haired teen his own spare key. For what reasons, Sakura did not know and wasn't going to ask, but was glad her dad had done so anyway.

The pink haired female then sprinted back upstairs to her room, getting dressed and taming her wild pink locks into her usual hairstyle before exiting her house, locking the door on her way out. She headed down the street to Sasuke's house and knocked three times on the door.

It was answered by Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who greeted her and immediately told her:

"Sasuke is not here." He said this with a polite smile but Sakura could feel he knew more than he let on.

"Do you know where he might be?" she asked, cautiously eyeing his face for any signs. It was known that although Sasuke and Itachi had an almost unbreakable bond, they tended to pull pranks on one another fairly often.

A smirk suddenly found its way onto the older Uchiha's face and Sakura felt rather scared at the sudden change of attitude but knew that yes, Itachi definitely had something to do with her missing boyfriend.

…

"Favourite flower?"

"Rose."

"Favourite dessert?"

"Ice Cream."

"Flavour?"

"Choc nut fudge sundae."

"Dream job?"

"Doctor."

"Wha-"

Naruto was suddenly cut off when he heard the door being opened.

"Naruto?" the feminine voice that the blonde knew so well asked, checking for anyone in the room but apparently she got more than she bargained for.

…

A head of pink hair and surprised green eyes took in the situation and her face darkened to a point that Naruto took a few steps back until his back hit the wall.

"Just what is going on here?" Her voice was soft, but the murderous intent could still be heard fairly well.

For some reason Sasuke felt threatened. It couldn't have been the suddenly evil aura around his girlfriend that engulfed the room. Nope, not at all.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I can explain." Naruto said, suddenly twiddling his thumbs.

"So explain!"

"Well, you see… I heard from Itachi that you and Sasuke were (gulp) dating so I kinda…" He trailed off.

"Kinda what?" Sakura prompted him and he gulped again.

"I kinda took matter into my own hands to see if he really was the right guy for you." Naruto finally said and closed his eyes, waiting for one of Sakura's super punches. But it never came.

When the blonde opened his eyes, he saw that Sakura's expression had softened considerably. She took a breath and headed towards Sasuke who was watching the entire thing silently. She untied his hands and feet and tossed the cloth one side before taking his hand and leading him to the door.

The apple eyed teen stopped suddenly and turned around, heading silently to Naruto. Stopping in front of him, she paused for a few seconds before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Then she turned around and left leaving a fairly surprised Naruto with a big, goofy, proud grin on his face.

...

**A/N: I liked it... Did you?**


End file.
